dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Gotenks (Universe 16)
Gotenks is the immensely powerful result of Trunks and Goten successfully using the Fusion Dance, and the first fusion character to be seen in the Dragon Ball series. Appearance His appearance seems to be exactly the same as he was in DBZ, yet taller, as their form is now as an adult. Interestingly, Gotenks wears a red fundoshi underneath his pants for a undergarment. Personality Gotenks seems to have the same attitude he had during his appearance in DBZ, albeit slightly more mature. Regardless, Vegetto refers to him as the "most annoying person ever". When a threat does become a immediate danger towards surrounding personnel, Gotenks will get serious enough in trying to figure out a way to dispose of the threat for everybody's benefit. This is shown when fighting against a 6 year old Bra on the lookout. History Gotenks has the exact same history as his canon counterpart, until Vegetto was born and never separated. Bra's Little problem In Age 784, Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks as requested by Vegetto to see if 6 year old Son Bra can keep calm while sparring in a transformed state. When Vegetto "introduces" Gotenks to Bra, Gotenks smugly tells her that it should be a honor for her. When Bra transforms and does state that he is annoying despite believing he is too weak for her, Gotenks angrily tells her that he will finish her with just 1% of his true power. After calling Bra a "stupid baby", Bra immediately rushes in and punches a stunned Gotenks straight in the face, thus knocking him to his back as blood squirts from his injuries. Immediately hopping to his feet as a Super Saiyan, Gotenks gets into a heated melee exchange with Son Bra. After managing to catch her punch, Gotenks kicks Bra straight towards the ground of the lookout, and tells her to "eat that brat". Now pissed, Bra throws many ki blasts at Gotenks, who manages to block most of them in a guarding position. Still absolutely furious, Bra charges up a mighty energy blast and aims it at Gotenks. Now highly alarmed by the danger it proposes, Gotenks begins to think how best he can handle the situation since if he punches it to the sky, the impact will still destroy everyone on the lookout. While still trying to figure out how to get the others to safety, Gotenks is surprised to find Bra vanished suddenly as the energy blast hovers in place. To his absolute shock and horror, Gotenks has his pants taken down by a laughing Bra. Absolutely pissed now, Gotenks swings a punch at her, but Bra easily dodges it while still giggling. When Pan approaches Gotenks and laughs at him for wearing a fundoshi, Gotenks comically tells her that he cannot choose what he wears. Proclaiming he will reduce Bra "to ashes", Gotenks powers up a mighty Kamehameha to exact his vengeance for his humiliation. Before he could launch it, Vegetto intervenes and comically makes Gotenks abort his technique. After Bra insults Gotenks even further, Gohan concludes the test to be a success, and calls it quits for the sparring match between Gotenks and Bra. Multiverse Tournament First Round As Goten and Trunks were not allowed to fight as a duo, they made no hesitation to subscribe Gotenks into the tournament. When it was their turn, Gotenks had to fight Gotenks from Universe 18, much to each of the fusees' dismay. Once they performed the Fusion Dance successfully, Gotenks clashes with his counterpart. Because both Gotenks are the same person, their thoughts and movements are exactly alike, even performing the same strategies wihich backfire due to working on the same person. They attempt to overcome the other by assuming their Super Saiyan 3 states, but again backfires as the other transforms as well. They continue their battle with no results. However, due to the fusion limit being shortened from the power of an adult Super Saiyan 3, both Gotenks defuse back into Goten and Trunks. The fusees continue their battle but are still unable to gain an advantage over the other, until one Trunks lost his footing due to an environmental disadvantage, during which the other was quick to seize the opportunity to subdue the other. One Goten then makes a gamble to the remaining Trunks, declaring the identity of the remaining Trunks the winner. Trunks says he's from the 18th, meaning Gotenks from the 16th forfeits. Gotenks appears again during the end of the first round to attain a delicious dish that was taken by Bra. But due to him not becoming a Super Saiyan, she wins the duel thanks to her superior strength. Power Gokū has stated that Gotenks of both universes "raised a lot in power" due to their adult body, despite not training. Gotenks was able to fight evenly with his identical double from Universe 18. Gotenks is no match for Son Bra in the same state. This was proven during dinner when the first round officially concluded, since Gotenks was unable to overpower Bra to obtain a delicious dish. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Kamehameha: A powerful azure energy wave that capable of dealing massive damage. First used against U18 Gotenks in chapter 52 of the DBM novel. Techniques (Physical) Just like in the original series, Gotenks displays a huge array of physical moves that have ranging effectiveness (most were seen on chapter 52 in the DBM Novel) depending on how they are used. Aero Mega Punch Mega: While unseen, it is supposedly a very powerful punch. Used against U18 Gotenks during the First Round Aero Two Punch: Likely an upgraded variant of the "Aero Mega Punch Mega" using two hands. Surprise Laser Gun: Currently unknown what this technique truly is since it wasn't described. Used against U18 Gotenks during the First Round. Kick'n Bang: Though unseen, the name implies it to be a very powerful kick with explosive qualities. Used against U18 Gotenks during the First Round. Bang Kick'n Back: Supposedly the upgraded version of his "Kick'n Bang". Used against U18 Gotenks during the First Round. Super Kick Boomerang: Though unseen, the name implies it to be an incredibly powerful kick that could have multiple hits in. Used against U18 Gotenks during the First Round. The Tactics Bear: Currently unknown what this technique truly is since it wasn't described. Used against U18 Gotenks during the First Round. Super Direct Law: Currently unknown what this technique truly is since it wasn't described. Used against U18 Gotenks during the First Round. The Scope Of The Whipped Cream: Currently unknown what this technique truly is since it wasn't described. Used against U18 Gotenks during the First Round. The Technique Of Missile: Currently unknown what this technique truly is since it wasn't described. Used against U18 Gotenks during the First Round. The Brain Cake: Currently unknown what this technique truly is since it wasn't described. Used against U18 Gotenks during the First Round. The Rain Fisticuffs: Currently unknown what this technique truly is since it wasn't described. Used against U18 Gotenks during the First Round. The Whirlwind Kick: Though unseen, the name implies it to be a powerful spinning kick. Used against U18 Gotenks during the First Round. Transformations Super Saiyan The legendary saiyan transformation that increases one's capabilities several-folds. Used to spar with Bra in Age 784. Super Saiyan 2 While it remains unseen, Gotenks does possess this transformation. Super Saiyan 3 A incredibly powerful transformation and Gotenks strongest form. Despite being comparable to SSJ Vegetto, Gotenks can barely stay in this state for over 2 minutes due to not training and being a adult now. Trivia * It has been revealed by Goku that Gotenks power has increased so much since his fusion 20 years ago despite neither of his fusee's having trained is due to his now adult body. * In chapter 52 of the DBM novel, Vegetto has revealed that Gotenks can now barely maintain Super Saiyan 3 for over two minutes is due to that transformation greatly reducing their energy. Their fusion time is reduced as well, especially since now he is a powerful adult. Gallery File:GotenksSSJ3 color.png|Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks File:0314.png|Gotenks vs. Gotenks Category:Universe 16 Category:Participant Category:First Round Losers Category:Male Category:Fusion Category:Human Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3